Latidos
by NieveS-16
Summary: ¿Que harias por amor? ¿ Entregarias tu corazon por amor? Taito, Dark, Angst, Suicidio.


_¡No estoy loco! Por mas que muchos piensen que así es, por mas que digan que escucho cosas que no son reales…yo se que esta ahí…yo se que no soy yo el loco…yo se que Taichi esta aquí._

Los pensamientos de Yamato Ishida hacían eco en su mente como un cruel recordatorio del pasado, un pasado oscuro, un pasado de muerte.

Flash Back

Yamato había notado a su mejor amigo, Taichi Yagami, un poco deprimido desde aquel día antes de Navidad en el que el rubio había dado un concierto. No sabia el porque de la depresión repentina del moreno, pero la actitud que Taichi estaba tomando lo asustaba.

Antes de entrar al Digimundo, Yamato había vivido muchos problemas, la separación de sus padres y, un intento de suicidio…

El rubio se aterrorizaba, sentía como que Taichi comenzaba a parerserse a ese forma de ser que el tenia de niño, frió, desconfiado, solitario…

El músico decidió que era hora de averiguar que le estaba sucediendo a Taichi, aunque tuviera que descubrirlo a la fuerza…

End Flash Back

_Y ahora me encuentro solo en un mundo oscuro, lleno de dolor, lleno de tristeza, ¿podré despertar de esta pesadilla? No...Esto es real, esto es el infierno…_

Y el llanto no se hizo esperar, y Yamato sintió como lagrimas saladas surcaban sus mejillas y luego caían para morir en el piso.

Toc…

_Basta…por favor basta…_

Toc…

Toc…

Flash Back

El rubio se encontraba tocando el timbre de la casa de Yagami como si su vida dependiera de ello, y es que así era, la preocupación del rubio era cada vez más insoportable, tenía un mal presentimiento, algo malo iba a pasar. Olvidando esa sensación Yamato retomo su tarea de golpear la puerta, y luego de unos minutos escucho pasos que se acercaban. Taichi abrió la puerta, lo miro un poco sorprendido pero lo dejo pasar al departamento.

- Yama, ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto Taichi, curioso, pero con ese nuevo tono sin emociones que ahora portaba.

- Venia a hablar contigo…te he visto mal últimamente Tai, y quería saber por que- dijo Yamato, observando cada una de las reacciones de Taichi.

- Estoy bien Yama, solo un poco distraído- dijo Tai, con firmeza.

- Pues no te creo, te conozco Tai…-dijo el rubio un poco lastimado porque su mejor amigo no confiara en el.

- No puedo decirte…pero estaré bien- le sonrió Taichi, aunque de una manera un poco falsa.

- ¡No Taichi! ¡Quiero que me digas por que estas de esta manera! Quiero saber por que estas así de cortado y distante con cada uno de nosotros, por que te has vuelto frió…por que te comportas como yo cuando…- Yamato se detuvo, Taichi no sabia nada de su intento de suicidio.

- No puedo decirte, lo lamento- le contesto Taichi bajando la cabeza, a lo que Yamato se enfureció y no atino a hacer mejor cosa que golpear al pobre moreno.

End Flash Back

_Por favor perdóname Taichi…ya no mas, por favor, no sabes como me esta matando toda esta situación, por favor…_

_Toc…_

_¡Basta!_

Toc…

_Por favor quiero que se detenga, te lo ruego…oh dios…_

Toc…

Flash Back

El rubio pronto se lamento de lo que hizo, pues vio como lagrimas se formaban en el rostro, ahora marcado, de Taichi.

-Tai…yo…- intento el rubio, mientras intentaba limpiar un pequeño rastro de sangre, sobre la comisura de los labios de Taichi- solo me descontrole…y…

Pero la frase quedo en el aire en el instante en que el joven Yagami corrió hacia la puerta de salida, llorando inconsolablemente y decidido a irse del lugar, a huir de Yamato, a huir de la persona de la que tanto daño le había causado…

El músico rápidamente se dispuso a correr tras Taichi, al cual vio a punto de cruzar la calle.

- ¡Taichi!- grito Yamato en horror, antes que su visión oscureciera, y los sonidos se convirtieran en silencio.

End Flash Back

_¿Por qué lo hiciste Taichi? ¿Por que…? Ya no puedo mas con esto, quiero estar a tu lado…quiero que estés a mi lado…_

Toc…

_No…no otra vez, por dios…_

Lagrimas comenzaban a fluir libremente de los ojos de Yamato una vez mas, mientras abría un pequeño papel, una carta, una carta de Taichi.

Querido Yamato:

¡Me has dado un buen susto Ishida! No sabes como me horrorice cuando vi que ese auto se dirigía hacia a ti a máxima velocidad, corrí a toda velocidad, pero fue demasiado tarde, cuando llegue allí el auto ya te había golpeado, yo solo llegue para evitar que te pasara por encima…quedaste muy mal sin embargo…pero el medico dijo que con un transplante estarías bien…te he escrito un poco para contarte que me voy al exterior, por eso he estado un poco deprimido, y debo añadir que no me agarraste en uno de los mejores momentos ,eh.

Bien debo irme Yama, no se cuando volveré del exterior ¡¡pero te lo avisare!!

Atte

Amor, Tai

Toc…

_Me dejaste solo…me prometiste nunca dejarme solo…y me fallaste._

Toc…

Flash Back

Yama se sentía bastante adolorido, lo único que recordaba era haber salido detrás de Taichi y haber sido golpeado por un auto, lo cual obviamente era una buena hipótesis para suponer que las paredes blancas, y la habitación con dos camas que veía eran de un Hospital. Conclusión, estaba en un Hospital.

El joven se pregunto que le habría pasado a Tai, esperaba que estuviera bien.

Durante el transcurso del día Yamato fue visitado por un medico el cual le hablo sobre su situación.

- No sabes lo preocupado que nos has tenido con esa operación tuya, muchacho…por suerte llego rápidamente un donante.

- ¿De que me han operado?- quiso saber el cantante.

- Del corazón, joven, al parecer cuando el auto impacto contra usted los vidrios del parabrisas se rompieron y causaron desgarros en su pecho y brazos, pero un vidrio un poco mas grande quedo como insertado en su pecho, si lo sacábamos dañaríamos el corazón, aun así lo intentamos pero su corazón sufrió daños, por suerte llego un donante justo a tiempo.

- Me gustaría agradecerle a la familia del donante- dijo Yamato.

- Por desgracia, me temo que aquel joven no tenia familia- dijo el medico.

- Puede decirme al menos como se llama, me gustaría ir a visitar su tumba y dejarle flores, puesto que gracias a el estoy vivo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para mostrarle mi agradecimiento- dijo Yamato de forma sincera aunque un poco triste de que aquel muchacho no tuviera una familia.

- El nombre del muchacho es Taichi Yagami, del 10 de junio de 1988- dijo el doctor, aunque Yamato, ya no escucho mas.

End Flash Back

_Me mentiste Taichi…me mentiste y me dejaste…no sabes como me duele cada latido que escucho, cada latido de TU corazón…del corazón que me diste…debería estar muerto, pero no, tomaste mi lugar…dios Taichi…¿por que?_

Toc…

_¡Basta! Quiero que se detenga_

Toc…

_Quiero Morir…_

Toc…

_¡BASTA! Quiero estar contigo Taichi…_

Flash Back

Los padres del rubio fueron a ver a su hijo una vez que este saliera de la sala de terapia intensiva, ambos estaban muy agradecidos porque su hijo estuviese bien.

Los digidestinado también visitaron a Yamato, felices porque el joven estuviese bien, pero desgarrados por la noticia de la muerte de Tai.

- Taichi murió- dijo Takeru con unas lagrimas en sus ojos- el avión que lo llevaba a Estados Unidos cayo- dijo Takeru, triste- lo siento oniisan, se lo unidos que eran.

Hikari que había estado en silencio se acerco entonces a Takeru y le pidió dejarla sola con Yamato.

- Yamato…mi hermano hubiera querido que lo tuvieras- dijo Hikari, con lagrimas en los ojos y le entrego un pequeño cuaderno de color azul marino, un diario intimo- por favor, léelo- le dijo y se despidió de el.

- Hikari - La niña se dio vuelta y lo miro- Gracias- la joven sonrió y siguió su camino y de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas, lagrimas llenas de dolor, pues ella sabia la verdad.

End Flash Back

"Te Amo Yamato…por eso es que me encuentro destruido, por no poder decírtelo, por tener miedo de que al enterarte de mi amor por ti me odies y abandones…"

Salta a otra hoja del diario.

"Ya no puedo mas…hoy Sora me dijo que se le declararía a Yama…estoy feliz por ella y por el si deciden estar juntos ¡son mis mejores amigos! Y harían una pareja muy linda…pero soy egoísta, pues lo amo y no quiero que este con ella…temo hacerles daño…quizás debería alejarme…"

Otra hoja.

"Hoy Yamato me pregunto porque estoy así, me duele mentirle, pero no puede decir que estoy mal por el, que es el quien me quita las noches de sueño, que es el por quien lloro, que es el por quien vivo…"

Yamato pasa directamente a las últimas hojas escritas en el diario.

"¡Por mi estupidez ahora Yamato se esta muriendo! Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo por el…mañana el medico nos dirá su condición, no puedo dejar de pensar en el…para que el viva yo daría mi propia vida…"

Las hojas del diario comenzaban a ser cubiertas por lagrimas, primero una y luego otra, empapando la ultima hoja escrita, la hoja del 25 de enero.

" Yamato necesita un transplante de corazón…el problema es que no hay donantes y corre muchos riesgos…esta en urgencia nacional, pero dudo que lleguen…nunca llegan…yo…yo le daré mi corazón, lo he decidido, lo amo tanto, que daré mi vida por el, pero no quiero que el lo sepa…se que se sentiría culpable que rechazaría vivir…pero no puedo dejarlo morir, el debe ser feliz….es lo único que me importa, que sea feliz…si, ya se lo que debo hacer…"

_¡Hubiera preferido morir, Taichi! Por dios…pero pronto…estaremos juntos…_

Toc…

_Estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad Taichi, se que te sacrificaste por mi…pero…_

Toc…

_Mi vida sin ti nada es lo que me vale, pues yo también te amo._

Toc…

_¡TE AMO TAICHI YAGAMI!_

Y lo ultimo que Yamato supo, es que se había atravesado su pecho con un puñal, y al fin dejo de escuchar aquellos latidos de corazón, latidos llenos de dolor, de culpa, los latidos de un corazón roto.


End file.
